


Room with Six Sides

by lferion



Series: Time's Champion [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Classic Who, Gen, Poetry, Sonnet, Virgin New Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-03-31
Updated: 1997-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Kate Orman's "Room with No Doors".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Room with Six Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kate Orman's "Room with No Doors".

What is this sere, six-sided, empty cell?  
Mere metaphor? A paradox? a grave  
Deep dug and shaped to prison fast in hell  
The spirit self-condemned, too strong to save?  
Worked from without t'were hard enough to take --  
(Task Viviene with Merlin, locked in stone).  
What is thy crime? What failure or mistake  
That could deserve infinity alone?  
This no dessert, nor penance too dear bought  
Nor Justice e'en, but silent suicide -  
Tis _thee_, not they, this doorless room hath wrought.  
No light commitment then, thus to abide:  
    It is thyself that thou must first forgive  
    Unlock thy dreams, and learn again to live.

31 Mar 1997


End file.
